1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a purification device for the purification of a liquid such as water, preferably drinking water, which purification device comprises at least one casing having at least one insert, said casing having at least one inlet and at least one outlet for the liquid and said insert comprising at least one filter located in a flow path of the liquid. The invention also relates to an insert for the use in the purification device as well as a method of purifying a liquid.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,568 shows a method of removing low concentrations of metal impurities from water. An expedient device is also evident from the publication. A cylindrical core of activated carbon is arranged in a cylindrical container. The water flows radially through the core and into a longitudinal channel in the centre of the core, from where it is led further out. The activated carbon surrounds an antibacterial ion-exchange resin. The efficiency in purification; however, is not optimal and the flow rate of the water is relatively low.